The present invention is a further development of the subject matter of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,403. The present invention relates to compact electrical buzzers which can be contained within the housing or casing of interoffice communication equipment such as intercoms, business telephone systems or the like. Although the buzzer set forth in the above-mentioned patent is effective to accomplish the desired results, various improvements disclosed herein improve mechanical coupling to the mounting surface on the telephone chassis or frame to minimize loss of sound energy. The present invention also strenghthens the bracket configuration over that shown in the prior art and provides volume adjustment capability.